


Emma's office whore

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominant Emma Swan, F/F, Face Slapping, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emma watched as her personal assistant walked away, the sway of her hips so alluring and enticing. She had never thought of Regina in a sexual manner before, not because she was not beautiful because she was. She had the type of ass that would be fun to punish, soft and giving, coloring up nicely. Round soft thighs that would heat so that when she slid between them she would feel her heat surround her everywhere. She had just always been the height of decorum and professionalism.Regina would be a perfect office whore to satisfy her thirsts and relieve her daily stress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT and its characters.

"Regina? Are you even listening to me?" Emma frowned. 

"I am sorry, what were you saying? I was not paying attention to you." Regina Mills said squinting up at her boss, Emma Swan, as she stood next to her patio table.  
  
"Regina, as your boss, do you not think it is imperative that you listen when I speak?" Emma asked reasonably.  
  
"In the office, on your time, absolutely. On my lunch break, when I am dining, paying for my own meal, receiving no compensation from you or the corporation, I think not."  
  
Emma gaped at her. The blonde was two inches taller than her yet Regina was staring her down like a linebacker. It took a lot of pluck to do that on the physical scale, let alone that Emma was her boss.   
  
"I did not realize that you were..." Emma started.  
  
"Such a brat?" Regina supplied with a cock of her head. "Many women have tried to quell my bratty-ness. But alas, I am unquellable."  
  
"I have never seen this side of you," Emma asks.  
  
"I am a professional. I wait until you close your office door then whisper my bratty comments."  
  
Emma laughed, then without asking took the seat opposite her at the table. "So these women that have tried to quell... what methods did they use."  
  
"Well they all subscribe to my favorite philosophy, 'spare the rod, spoil the brat.'"  
  
Emma blinked for a moment. "Did you just tell me that you like to be spanked?"  
  
"Yes. Once again, I will point out that I am on my time, so I can say anything I want."  
  
"It is a good thing that you keep your bratty out of the office, or I may have to enact a little corporal punishment of my own."  
  
"Isn't that grounds for sexual harassment?" Regina smirks.  
  
"Who says I would fuck you after I spank you?"Emma laughs loudly, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly.  
  
"Well, what would be the point of that?" Regina purrs, biting her plump lips.  
  
"So you would want me to fuck you?" Emma asked smugly.  
  
"Well, duh, that is kind of the point."  
  
"I would say there is no harassment if you asked for the sexual... on your own time when you are free to say whatever you want."  
  
"Ms. Swan, are you planning to spank me?"  
  
"That depends on your behavior. As long as you maintain the level of professionalism I expect from you then, of course, no. But if for some reason you were to behave in a manner that would require correction then I would be, as your supervisor, forced to administer punishment. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Absolutely. If I may be so bold, are you married, dating?"  
  
"How is it that as my personal assistant you do not know this already?" Emma chuckled.  
  
"Answer the question, it has a direct relation to my decorum." Regina huffed.  
  
"There are a few girls that I correct the behavior of on a semi-frequent basis. No wife or girlfriend, however" Emma smiled. "And what about you?"  
  
"There are a few women that endeavor to correct my behavior on a semi-frequent basis."  
  
"Not anymore. All of the correction you require will come from me." Emma growled possessively.  
  
"Isn't that a bit premature? I mean how do I even know if you will be able to correct me properly? Shouldn't we try it out before we make sweeping statements of fidelity?"  
  
"You really do lay it on the line." Emma smiled. "I do not share my toys. But in your case, I shall permit a trial run so long as you do not seek punishment from any other source until you have decided that you do not want me to punish you."  
  
"How is that different?"  
  
"You can do as you like, until the moment I touch you, then if you decide that you need something else you may, have that so long as you inform me that you shall not be requiring correction from me any longer."  
  
"So it is the same."  
  
"Basically, but I am giving you the ability to continue the current path you are on until then."  
  
"You are so magnanimous, thank you for your offerings."  
  
"This is the brat that needs quelling."  
  
"What about the few girls you correct?"  
  
"They are at a club that I frequent. I shall refrain from attending the club alone, for the duration of this correction experiment."  
  
"A Club?" Regina grinned. "That sounds fun."  
  
"Corporal punishment elevated to an art form, including bindings, an assortment of instruments and specialized furniture."  
  
"If this correction proves adequate to tame the brat, would this club be something that you would allow me to accompany you to?"  
  
"Most definitely." Emma smiled. "Only after the trial period is concluded, however."  
  
"That is some incentive you have..."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Oh well, my lunch break is almost over, I have to head back to the salt mine and deal with my tyrant boss."  
  
"You have not seen tyrant yet, but I feel strongly that you will... very soon."  
  
Regina stood and gazed at her boss with new appreciation. The Latina had always found her boss devilishly handsome, but the idea of the blonde wanting to spank her was enough to soak her panties. The brunette was going to have a very hard time concentrating at work unless she dealt with the arousal that was consuming her. She bit her lip and turned to leave.  
  
"Regina, when you return to the office, you are not allowed to touch yourself. That is against company policy."  
  
Regina's mouth fell open. How had she known?  
  
"Yes, Ms. Swan. Anything else?"  
  
"I will need you to address me as 'Madam or Miss Swan' Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Madam."  
  
"And so it begins," Emma smirked, gesturing her to go out.  
  
Regina smiled slightly as she turned and headed for the office. She pulled out her cell phone and began texting her current spank buddy Mal that they were not going to be able to have dinner after all. There was no way that she could avoid being bratty for the rest of the afternoon without being able to touch herself.  
  
Emma watched as her personal assistant walked away, the sway of her hips so alluring and enticing. She had never thought of Regina in a sexual manner before, not because she was not beautiful because she was. She had the type of ass that would be fun to punish, soft and giving, coloring up nicely. Round soft thighs that would heat so that when she slid between them she would feel her heat surround her everywhere. She had just always been the height of decorum and professionalism.  
  
The afternoon looked like it was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.  
  
Regina sat at her desk diligently working as the afternoon progressed. She shifted in her chair trying to ease the ache in her pussy. Just the thought of Emma’s rough hands spanking her ass made her pussy throb in want. The worse her frustration the more likely she was going to act out. She knew that Ms. Swan was waiting and testing which was ramping up the frustration. She stared at the partially open door and blew a frustrated breath ruffling her bangs.   
  
Why was Regina fighting this so hard? She knew that they both wanted this, but the longer she held off the more respect she would garner. It was getting to be too much. She had been back from lunch for over 30 minutes and she just wanted to lash out.  
  
The phone rang, saving her from her dilemma. "Ms. Swan's office, this is Regina."  
  
"Ms. Swan, please."  
  
"May I ask who is calling and what this is regarding?"  
  
"This is Ruby Lucas, and she knows why I am calling."  
  
"One moment please."  
  
Regina stuck her tongue out at the phone before she pressed the intercom button. Emma answered with a tint of amusement in her voice. "Madam, there is a Ms. Ruby on the line."  
  
"Tell her I will call her back shortly then step inside my office please."  
  
"Ms. Lucas, Ms. Swan will have to call you back. Does she have your number?"  
  
"Of course she has it. Did you tell her I was on the phone?"  
  
"Of course, ma'am."  
  
"Ma'am?" Ruby growled. "Tell her to call me, immediately. We have plans this evening that cannot be canceled so she needs to be here as she told me she would be."  
  
"I will let her know." Regina rolls her eyes.  
  
"Be sure that you do."  
  
Once again Regina replaced the receiver and stuck her tongue out at the phone. She grabbed a note pad and pen before heading into Ms. Swan's office.  
  
"Please shut the door, Ms. Mills." Regina completed the task then headed to the chair placed before the great mahogany desk Emma used to conduct business. "Do you think that it is proper to stick your tongue out at the phone? What if there was a client or an associate that saw you?"  
  
"I am sorry Madam. I did not realize that I was being observed." Regina said, looking down at her feet in shame.  
  
"You should act as if you are always being observed."  
  
"I understand Madam. I apologize. I will have more decorum in the future."  
  
"I fear that you do not have a deep enough understanding of the severity of the breach. I think that you shall have to face consequences for your actions."  
  
"Yes, Madam." Regina nearly whimpered squeezing her thighs together. _She was so wet._  
  
"As my representative to the outside, you are held to my standards in all that you do. Please stand up and come over here." Emma gestured to the desk at her side. Regina shivered and stood, making her way to her side. "You will bend over and place your hands firmly on the desk. You will not move or make a sound as you receive 10 swats. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Madam," Regina whispered as she assumed the position.  
  
Emma grinned, this was going to be interesting. She rubbed her hand over the rounded area and down the thigh as she moved to the hem of the brunette’s skirt. "This is going to need to be adjusted. If that is an issue you had best speak up."  
  
Regina quivered and remained silent as the hand caressing her thigh began sliding the fabric of her skirt up. The soft slide of the tight fabric over her bent form was a caress all its own. She shivered and bit her lip, trying desperately not to make a sound.  
  
Emma smiled as the stockings, held up by garter belt straps, came into view. The tan skin of her thigh tops over the stockings gleamed like a canvas waiting to be painted by her punishment. The black lace panties were bikini cut but covered the soft cheeks of the Latina’s ass almost entirely. Emma grasped the elastic top of the panties and drew them down until the material rested under the curve of her ass.   
  
"Regina, are you accepting this punishment?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes, Madam," Regina said forcefully.  
  
"Why are you being punished?"   
  
"I did not behave with proper decorum that could have reflected badly on you and your position," Regina said.  
  
"Good girl." Emma stroked the naked flesh of her ass and pondered the lovely sight of a submissive brat in the middle of the day. This was going to be incredible.  
  
The swoosh of Emma’s hand moving through the air was the only warning Regina had before the fire exploded across her ass. The heat radiated out and then centered right in her core. The next slap landed on the right cheek, spreading the flame. Then the left, back to center, then low under the cheeks. Emma spread the flames over the expanse of the brunette’s ass evenly and completely. Emma’s skill at punishment could not be denied. The heat and the pain started a luscious throb in Regina’s sopping wet cunt.   
  
When Emma finished, she drew the brunette’s panties over her red ass and drew her skirt down. Emma put a hand on Regina’s shoulder and drew her up to a standing position.   
  
"That will be all, Regina," Emma said coolly.  
  
"What?" Regina sputtered.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"What, Madam?" Regina corrected.  
  
"That is all for now Regina. Please go back to your desk and continue with your duties."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Regina, I believe I was clear. I expect decorum. You demonstrated a lack of it. You were punished. Now you will return to your desk."  
  
"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina growled like a brat before heading back to her desk.  
  
Regina stormed back to her desk and sat down forcefully. Her punished ass regretted the moment of pique instantly. She tilted onto her hip and started working. She was completing the task list on her email account, item by item. But for each one she finished another was added. Soon her frayed nerves, aching empty cunt and innate inner brat made it impossible for her to behave. She got up from her desk and grabbed her purse with her pocket vibe and headed for the bathroom. When she moved around the edge of her desk the door opened and there Emma stood.  
  
"Regina, are you going somewhere?" Emma asked with a devilish glint.  
  
"Just to the restroom, Madam." Regina lied blushing furiously.  
  
"With your purse?" Emma smirked.  
  
"Yes, Madam," Regina said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Please come into my office." Emma turned away from the door and did not look back knowing that her new slut would follow.  
  
Regina slowly followed Emma in and shut the door behind her. She stood there staring at the floor knowing that she was in trouble.  
  
"What were you going to do in the bathroom?" Emma asked firmly.  
  
"I was going to freshen up," Regina said raising her chin.  
  
"That is a lie. Care to try again."   
  
"I was going to masturbate." Regina huffed.  
  
"Good girl. Always tell the truth. It is your best course. But self-pleasuring in the bathroom at work is not very professional, and looks bad on my office and staff." Emma said moving behind the desk to sit. She reached into the drawer and removed a clear plastic ruler. "Remove your shirt and bra and kneel right here." Emma indicated to the floor at her feet.   
  
Regina bit her lip and began following Emma’s instructions her shirt and bra came off so she was naked from the waist up. She knelt on the floor next to Emma. Her head was bowed so she did not see the look of astonished lust that crossed the blonde’s gorgeous face at the sight of her ample bared breasts. She had kept her cleavage under wraps for the better part of 18 months while she had been working for Emma. The blonde had no idea how much she had been hiding until this moment.  
  
"Ms. Mills, are you going to accept this punishment?"  
  
"Yes, Madam," Regina said meekly.  
  
"Good girl. Why are you being punished?" Emma asked drawing out the deliciousness of the anticipation.  
  
"For lying and for trying to pleasure myself after I had been instructed not to by my Madam" Regina sighed softly.  
  
"Good girl." Emma bent forward and lifted the brunette’s right breast in her hand, allowing her thumb to caress the nipple until it hardened and stood at attention. Regina bit her lip to keep from moaning. Emma blew softly across the tightened nub causing the Latina to shiver, all the while caressing the underside of her breast. Without warning, while the shivers still coursed through the poor brunette’s body, Emma brought the ruler down quickly across the peaked nipple. The squeak that escaped Regina was involuntary and unavoidable based on the sheer shock of her boss’s behavior.   
  
Emma clucked her tongue at her. "I do not want you to make noise Ms. Mills. You will control yourself."  
  
Regina bit her lip and nodded. It wasn't the pain of the smack but the surprise that had forced her to react but now that the shock had receded the sting was making itself known. Her nipple burned and throbbed in a way that mirrored her clit. It was intense and distracting. She was not good at delayed gratification, and so far Emma had delayed gratifying her at all.  
  
Emma smiled as her pet’s thighs tensed and relaxed under her gaze. The little vixen was trying to control her throbbing pussy. Emma cupped her pet’s other breast and teased it to life then slapped it in much the same fashion she had with the first, but this time her pet kept her volume appropriate to her instruction.  
  
The breast spanking was kept light and only had 5 swats per breast. There was redness but no lasting marks. Emma surveyed her handy work as she sat back in her chair. Her new toy was a sight to behold. Emma wanted nothing more than to bend Regina over and fuck her on the floor of her office, but she had been thinking all day about the game that they were playing, and how to truly blow Regina’s mind and make her hers. With her plan in mind, she tucked her finger under the brunette’s chin and lifted her face to her gaze.   
  
"You may put your clothes back on. Then bring me your vibe." Emma smiled as the puzzlement on her pet’s face was replaced by frustration so strong it vibrated around her.   
  
Regina rose and replaced her clothes, dug in her bag and pulled out the small vibe cleverly disguised as a tube of lipstick. Emma watched as she struggled with her brat not to throw it at her boss before, she walked over and place the vibe in Emma’s hand.  
  
"You may return to your desk, Ms. Mills."  
  
The growl was so quiet that it was hard to call it sound. But before Emma could make comment Regina picked up her purse and headed to her desk. Emma smiled as she opened her email and began to type.  
  
_Ms. Mills,  
  
I need you to come in tomorrow at 7 am. You will need to wear a white button-down blouse and black skirt. You will also need to bring a white button down shirt and black skirt with you. I will expect you to be in the same state you are now. There will be no self-adjusting of your current circumstance. If you are confused by this information or need further clarification please contact me by text or call on my cell. You are done for the day, so you may leave early.  
  
Thank you,_  
  
_Ms. Swan._    
  
Emma pressed send and waited. Within minutes she could hear Regina get up and gather her things. As she headed out the text message notification on Emma’s phone went off.  
  
Not sure this is going to work.  
  
Emma grinned knowing her toy was pissed.  
_  
We will discuss this tomorrow at 7 am. In the meantime do not touch yourself as I have instructed_.  
  
Emma’s cock was throbbing for release just as much as her pet’s cunt so it was fair that they both suffer. Besides Emma had plans for that frustration.  
  
_Yes, Madam.  
_  
Regina glared at the cell phone in her hand. That handsome blonde was killing her and she was enjoying her misery and frustration. Regina smiled ruefully, be careful what you wish for, especially when it is a strong Dom. While Emma was strong enough to get her to obey, the blonde was going to push her farther than she let any other Dom push.   
  
The glow of the numbers on the digital clock was really bright. Regina had never noticed before how bright they were. As she tossed and turned, she came to a decision and grabbed her phone.  
  
_Can't sleep, Madam._  
  
She stared at her phone as she thought about the dumb thing she had just done. Who texts her boss at 11:30 pm?   
  
**_I think you are looking for permission to be bad and disobey me._**  
_  
No Madam. I really can't sleep._  
  
**_Fine. There is something I need to know, anyway. What is your safeword?_**  
  
_Apples_  
  
**_Good. I will see you tomorrow._**  
  
_But I can't sleep.  
_  
**_Think of 100 ways to please me. Do not touch yourself and go to sleep. I will see you in the morning._**    
  
Regina sighed. Emma was a brute. She was on number 27 of her list of pleasing when sleep took her. She woke with her alarm and got dressed as instructed. She was at the office with her extra clothes at 6:45 am. She was placing her purse in the desk when Emma’s office door swung open.  
  
"Seems like you are trying to get unauthorized overtime. Step into my office, now." Emma ordered.  
  
The hard edge of Emma’s voice caused a thrill to race down the brunette’s spine. Regina stepped into the office and Emma closed it hard behind her. The snick of the lock sounded like the closing of a prison cell door. Emma moved into the office and faced her pet, staring intensely. Emma’s stare made her pet squirm.   
  
"Did you work up my travel itinerary for the Texas trip?" Emma asked.  
  
Regina shook her head trying to remember what Emma was talking about. Her Dom wasn't scheduled to travel. Then it dawned on her, Emma was giving her an opportunity to use her safe word and reminding her to use it should she need to during this experience.  
  
"No Madam."  
  
"Fine, we will deal with that later." Emma moved toward her. It was so quick that Regina was completely unprepared for the attack. Emma had her pet turned with her face pinned to the door before she realized Emma was moving. "I know that you do not want this but I don't give a shit. I mean really what can you do about it? Go tell HR? I mean who will they believe, some lowly assistant that masturbates in the bathroom, or me a high ranking exec?"  
  
"Please don't do this," Regina whispered.  
  
"Why? This is all you are good for." Emma said groping her tits. "I mean you cannot even remember to schedule my Texas trip."   
  
The remainder was clear: Use it if the intensity was too much.  
  
"Please, Madam. I am sorry, I will do better. Please don't do this."  
  
"Shut up you worthless fuck meat. Be glad I found a purpose for you." With that Emma tore open her pet’s blouse, buttons flying everywhere. Then Emma was dragging at Regina’s skirt until it was bunched around her waist. Then the fabric of Regina’s panties was tearing under the blonde’s strong hand, shredding.

"Hmmm, feels like you are telling me yes with the wetness of your panties. I knew you were begging for it, whore." Emma hissed.

Regina wanted to moan and lean into Emma’s hand, but she needed to play her part. She wedged her hands against the door and pushed, forcing Emma back. Emma clamped down on her gripping her breast and pinching her nipple brutally. The blonde’s other hand tightened on her hip, trying to hold her still. She jerked in Emma’s hold trying to get away. Emma growled low in her throat as she squirmed. The blonde shoved her towards the sofa and she sprawled over the arm of the sofa, her soft ass partially covered in what remained of her black lace panties, sticking up at her new dom. Before she could move to correct her position Emma was there shoving her face into the sofa cushions. She kicked back at the blonde, but the handsome blonde simply forced her legs wide and moved between them. She felt Emma adjust the fastenings of her trousers and suddenly the blonde was filling her. Emma’s cock was huge and the fit was uncomfortably tight despite how wet and ready she was. Emma plunged in deep and hard. The force of Emma’s brutal pounding made her scream and arch her back in pleasure. Emma was hitting every delicious part, making her pant like a bitch in heat. She saw stars as Emma continued to ravage her greedy cunt. She is aware of her boss’s dick ever since she started working here but she never thought it is this huge.  
  
"Stop, please. I don't want this." Regina squeaked trying to remember that she was supposed to be fighting this. She groaned low in her throat as the pleasure overwhelmed her.   
  
"Fuck, Regina, your cunt is so damn tight," Emma whispered reverently, forgetting her role. "Shut up, you know you have been begging for this since you started here. You wanted to get fucked hard by someone better than you deserve. Say it cunt. Say you wanted this."  
  
"I don't. Please, I don't." Regina cried biting her lip to stave off the building orgasm.   
  
Emma gripped her hair and yanked her up. "Tell me you wanted this whore."  
  
"No!"  
  
The slap across Regina’s face was more shocking than painful. "Say it."  
  
"Please don't hurt me," Regina whined pathetically even though she wanted Emma to slap her again and again until she is falling apart in Emma’s strong arms.  
  
"Say it." This time Emma slapped her ass hard.  
  
"I wanted this." Regina sniffled.  
  
"How much?" Emma smirked, smacking her ass again.  
  
"I wanted to be fucked by you so much that I touched myself in the bathroom. Prayed for you to notice me. Begging for you to take what I couldn't offer you." Regina whined, tears spilling down her eyes.  
  
"Good girl," Emma whispered in her ear. "You may cum little one."  
  
With that the tremors shook Regina’s core and the flood of her juices soaked over Emma’s cock, drenching her pristine pants. Emma growled and plunged harder, deeper. Regina whimpered at the pain as Emma’s thrusting dick slammed into her cervix hard.  
  
"Such a good fuck hole. You are going to please me with this and your other holes often. Take all of my cock, deep slut." Emma growled like an animal, drilling her pet’s needy core.  
  
The muscular blonde ground deep inside and pulsed as her orgasm flooded inside her pet, the brunette convulsed around her one more time. They stayed there against the arm of the sofa for a while, trying to absorb the magic of the moment.   
  
Emma stepped back and righted her pants then swung Regina up into her strong arms and took a seat on the couch, holding her new pet against her chest. Regina snuggled into Emma’s hold and absorbed her warmth. "Okay?"  
  
"Yes, Madam." The petite brunette whispered.  
  
"How was that for you?"  
  
"Amazing. It was so..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Perfect. I mean the scene, the build-up, the everything."  
  
"I agree. Being in that scene with you it was like you were reading my mind." Emma said squeezing her tight. "I want this to continue."  
  
"I do too," Regina said shyly, snuggling closer.  
  
"Yesterday you said-"  
  
"Yesterday you were not fucking me. You were amping up the frustration for a reason. Now I see it and I am able to piece together the whole picture. I do not deal well with delayed gratification. Which is why I masturbate in the bathroom. I get bratty when I am horny."  
  
"I know, and sadly for you, I love it. But if it makes you feel better I was suffering last night too."  
  
"Really?" Regina asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
"Well, I knew what I had planned. So imagining you getting raped, and me shoving my dick inside you was torture. I wanted to be edgy when we did this so I did not take it into my hands so to speak."  
  
"That was so fucking hot." Regina purred, kissing Emma’s strong jaw. “You are so hot”  
  
"Good. Get to the bathroom and clean up and dress in your other clothes. No panties." Emma said pushing her to her feet.  
  
"Yes, Madam." She purred like a kitten rubbing her naked body against Emma like a horny little slut.  
  
The morning was the most productive that they had had in a long time. They were working well together getting things accomplished. Emma used the intercom at 11:30 and told her to order lunch for both of them from the local deli. She agreed and placed the order. It was only after the delivery that she realized that Emma was not going to let her out of the office today. She carried Emma’s lunch into her office and set it on her desk.  
  
"Where is yours?" Emma said barely glancing up.  
  
"At my desk." She replied.  
  
"Bring it in here."  
  
"Um, I was going to take it outside. Get some fresh air."  
  
"No I do not think so," Emma said barely looking away from her computer.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You will get your lunch and bring it in here," Emma said finally looking over at her. The heat in her green eyes only partially desired. Part of it was anger. Obviously, arguing with Emma was a good way to get punished. She bowed her head and moved toward the door. When she returned with her lunch she closed and locked the door.   
  
All of the gentle warmth and calm from the morning's encounter was gone now. In its place was the clawing frustration and desire. Emma was controlling and she was moving into other areas of her world than just her sexuality. Emma was determining her movements and it was skirting very close to a hard limit for her. She was not and never would be a slave.  
  
"Come here," Emma growled as she stood up. Regina set down the food and approached her. "Assume the position."  
  
Regina placed her hands on the desk and bent over. Emma caressed her leg raising her skirt. "Do you know why I am punishing you, Regina?"  
  
"To be honest, no, Madam," Regina said softly.  
  
"I am punishing you because I need to. I am angry that you did not want to dine with me and all the connection we had from this morning started feeling very tenuous." Emma admitted baldly.  
  
"Madam, I am accepting this punishment but you need to know that I am not a slave. I have free will and I will use it. I will be submissive to you as needed but I draw the line at being a slave. Do you understand, Madam?"  
  
"Yes, Regina. I do not want a slave. I am fine with your submission and your lack of it too. Makes it fun to punish you." Emma said smiling.  
  
"Very good  Madam," Regina said crisply, wiggling her bare bottom temptingly.  
  
"Oh yes, Very very good." Emma purrs, smacking her ass.

Regina moaned and she can't wait to feel her dom's cock deep inside her again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public spanking, BDSM club, humiliation & degradation, Public blow job.

After 2 months of corporal punishment and role play at the office, apparently, the time had come because Friday after work a package had arrived at Regina’s door. Inside was a note explaining that she should be ready to go by 9 pm.   
  
Regina was not comfortable showing this much skin normally, but this was Emma’s club and her boss picked the outfit personally, so when in Rome... The Catholic girl skirt was not long enough to cover the ruffles on the seat of the briefs, and the "button-down" shirt was really just a shirt collar connected by material across the top of her shoulder that connected to short sleeves then the rest of the shirt was just the bra that had a front closure and two buttons. There was a tie that hung from the collar to her exposed navel. She had paired the outfit Emma sent with knee-high socks and 4' platform Mary Jane's on a block heel. She pulled her black hair into pigtails and wore black frame glasses. The effect was perfect.   
  
Emma was obviously planning for her to take a trip to the principal's office because the hot blonde was dressed all in black. It was sacrilegious and hot as fuck.   
  
They stood close to the bar in the club that looked a bit like a converted warehouse. There were roped areas where equipment was set up ready for scenes. Emma had pointed out the St Andrews cross, the spanking bench, the modified sawhorse, the suspension chains, and stocks.   
  
Regina sipped her diet cola and eyed the modified sawhorse... it looked like a cross between a pommel horse for gymnastics and a regular sawhorse. There were four legs and each leg had a series of holes drilled in them. The back two legs had what looked like half of a hinge. The top was padded and covered in bright red leather. There was a cabinet in the area that held the various restraints and what not she assumed.  
  
The mere idea of being restrained to that for a spanking in front of a crowd was getting Regina wet.  She shifted her eyes back to Emma and found her green eyes focused on her. She swallowed and blushed at Emma’s scrutiny. Emma must know exactly what she was thinking.   
  
Just then a tall read-head in her 30's walked over to Emma. She was dressed in leather, vest, and pants only. She shook Emma's hand but ogled Regina the whole time. "Hey, Emma. Been a while. I see you brought refreshments, really tasty morsel."

Emma smiled at Regina, "I guess you could say that."  
  
"We should talk about doing a sub swap." The woman said still eyeing Regina.   
  
"Do I look like a whore?" Regina asked forgetting what she was wearing. Emma smiled like she was about to burst out laughing. "I mean... okay, yes. I am maybe dressed like a whore, but does Emma look like my fucking pimp?"  
  
Emma held her hand over her mouth, trying desperately not say anything or laugh. Regina was full brat right now in front of a club Mistress. "Mistress Red, may I introduce you to Regina."  
  
Red began sputtering. "How dare you speak to a Mistress that way, you insolent little .."  
  
"Brat?" Emma supplied helpfully.  
  
Regina sent her a quelling look. "I am not the one that came over here and started being rude. I just responded in kind."  
  
"How is finding you fuckable being rude, little wench?" Red snarled. "I mean given the location, is that not the exact response you were looking for? Dressed like a wet dream, I assume you want to be found desirable. I may be wrong but looking like a duck, quacking like a duck entitles me to call you a duck."  
  
"I don't feel like you were calling me a duck. More like you were talking about the duck-able morsel without acknowledging I was even a person." Regina huffed.  
  
"Again, I would like to point out your location. This is a club where Dom's bring their subs. Most subs feel it is their imperative to be usable. Humiliation and degrading are all part of the mindset." Red said before turning back to Emma. "You brought a libber?"  
  
"It is her first time. She is more of a brat than a sub if you must know. But even still it seems like the brat could use a little corporal punishment. I will find you when she is ready to apologize." Emma grabbed Regina's drink and set it down before guiding her over to the sawhorse. The blonde rummaged in the cabinet and came up with two kneeling pads that slid into the hinge pieces. Emma placed Regina on the sawhorse and began restraining her.  
  
"Regina, there are a few things that you should know. There is no fucking in the main rooms. Blow Jobs, yes, but fucking, no. The club safe word is red. Yellow to slow down. You are surrounded by monitors and members that will step in if you use the safe word." Emma finished cinching the brunette to the contraption and Regina realized she had very little give. Chest down with her legs on the padded kneeling arms, her legs were spread wide and her head was able to move any direction. It was like the furniture was designed for spit roasting naughty brats.

Emma stepped behind Regina and lowered her briefs until they rested under the swell of her pet’s ass. Emma returned to the cabinet and Regina watched as her dom pulled out a ping pong paddle, a fraternity paddle with holes drilled in it, a leather strap wider than a belt and a bamboo cane.   
  
Regina’s heart sped up, her cunt clenched and she began to worry. This seemed like serious spanking gear. The most Emma had done to this point was her leather belt and a pyrex ruler. This seemed like light years from her comfort zone.   
  
Emma moved into position and began stroking Regina’s upturned ass that was at the perfect comfort height for minimal Dom strain. Emma’s hand caressed over her pet’s tan skin, perfect and unmarred... yet. Tonight Emma would mark her new whore, show the whole club Regina was hers. The thought made Emma’s dick hard as a rock.   
  
Emma started out with her hand warming the skin then she brought in the ping pong paddle. Regina yelped and moaned as Emma applied about 20 strokes to her ass. Emma then brought out the frat paddle. Regina squeaked and tried to move away as the paddle was brought down across her already red ass. The whistle of approach was almost as bad as the impact. It was like psychological torture hearing the approach before lightening exploded. The pain and heat were indescribable. After five swats, Regina was crying and panting. She was very close to using her safe word.   
  
Emma sensed that Regina was on the verge and set aside the tool. The blonde used her hand to sooth the burning flesh of Regina’s ass. Then she used her fingers to penetrate her pet’s sopping wet cunt. Emma was gentle as she fingered her pet, moving in and out, paying close attention to her g-spot. Regina began moving like she wanted to rock back on her dom’s hand but she had no room to maneuver.   
  
Emma smiled at Regina’s complete lack of basic sub-skills. Emma moved her coated fingers from her pet’s pussy just as she was about to cum then deftly slid her long index into her pet’s ass.

Regina tried to move as the intruder in her ass wormed deeper. Regina was stuck and forced to take anything her dom handed her. She really wanted Emma to finish the job on her g-spot, but alas her dom was not in a giving mood. Her dom’s finger stroked in and out of her ass pressing in some very interesting areas. She was just getting into it when Emma once again pulled free.   
  
Emma stepped back and picked up the strap, her aim was for her pet’s upturned ass on the first stroke, then she caught her pet across the tops of her thighs. Regina howled as the leather cut across the heretofore untouched skin. "Yellow. Yellow. Yellow." Regina panted trying to catch her breath. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she wanted to dance around to ease the pain but that was not an option. Emma moved to kneel in front of her pet to look her in the eye.   
  
"Breathe slut. You can do this for me. I have to punish you because of your behavior and you know that because it is why you did it. I am going to push you harder because I want all of these men and women to see that tanned hide and know that it is mine and that you endured that pain for me. Can you go on, baby girl?"  
  
"Yes, Madam." Regina sniffled. She courted this, she wanted it and she was going to pull down her big girl panties and take it. Regina focused on Emma, the way she moved, the smell of her, the heat of her dom. The next strike came and the fire and the calm. The confidence that Emma showed in her made all the difference in her mind. She switched over to making her dom proud of her little slut.   
  
Emma laid a total of 5 stripes across her pet’s ass with the strap. Then she set it aside and began fingering her pet, pressing her g-spot and her clit so her pet’s entire pussy was ready to explode. Then just as her pet was about to tip over the edge she withdrew and picked up the cane. Emma walked around to face her pet again.   
  
Emma was rubbing the cane erotically, stroking the wood in her hand. Emma leaned over and whispered, "This is going to be the worst part, you need a distraction to get through it. I want you to suck my dick."  
  
"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina said opening her mouth wide. Emma grinned at her lovely pet. Her pet looked like a bear skin rug, mouth open and waiting. She opened her pants and pulled her cock free, gently feeding it to her pet’s greedy mouth. Her pet moaned as her pre-cum touched her taste buds. Her pet’s mouth was soft from crying. It felt like wet velvet heaven on her aching cock. Emma pushed in further then pulled out, then she started stroking, going deeper and faster each time, slow build until she had pressed past her pet’s gag reflex and was seated balls deep into her pet’s throat. Emma was in complete control of her pet’s breathing and her choking. Emma was gentle but determined. She kept at her pet’s stroking into her throat feeling the brunette’s body struggle and accept, soon the blonde could feel the tingle of her orgasm building. Emma clamped her pet’s nose closed pressed deep and let her cum shoot straight into her pet’s belly.

Regina’s hands clutched at nothing while her body went into a panic for lack of breath.   
  
Emma pulled out and caught the dribble of cum from her pet’s chin on her thumb and fed it to her drooling mouth. Regina panted as she licked Emma’s thumb clean. "Good girl. Do this one last thing for Master and you will be rewarded."  
  
With that Emma picked up the cane and moved around beside her pet. Again Emma stroked her pet’s flesh preparing and planning where the blows would land. She wanted to avoid the heavy welt left by the strap and that limited her strike zone. Carefully but firmly Emma brought the cane down. Her pet’s yelp and wiggle were intoxicating. Emma raised the cane and struck at the next spot. Regina screamed and instantly Emma thrust her fingers into her pet’s pussy. The blonde thrust against her pet’s g-spot and thumbed her clit until she was moaning with pleasure. Again Emma pulled back and brought the cane down for the 3rd and final time. Regina screamed again, her hands clenching and unclenching desperately trying to hold anything.

 Emma moved quickly in front of her pet. "It is all over _baby girl._ Now you just have to apologize to Mistress Red which might mean servicing her cunt." Emma watched her. "You are going to do it like a good little slut then I will take you to a back room and fuck you. I am going to use your bruised ass until you have every one of those orgasms I denied you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Madam" Regina was shaken, getting off this bench required going through Red. She had no problem with that. 

Red walked over to where Regina was tied. "You have something to say to me, slut?"  
  
"Yes, Madam. I am sorry that I was rude to you. I can see that the things that you said were complimentary and I was being a brat. I sincerely apologize." Regina said then opened her mouth, waiting.   
  
Red stroked her hair gently. "Tempting kitten, but I can tell that you are in need of Emma now rather than worshipping my pussy. I will collect on that offer soon."   
  
With that Red turned away and Regina felt the tears begin to fall. She had failed Emma. Her dom saw the tears.

Emma worked her pet’s ties loose and bundled her in a soft blanket before carrying her to a private room upstairs. Emma sat in a large armchair and cuddled Regina close while she rocked her pet like a baby.   
  
The tears poured out of Regina like water over a broken dam. The emotions bubbled and the tears came down. After several minutes of silence, Emma began to murmur sweetly to her. Emma told Regina how proud she was, what a good girl her pet had been and how much she adored the brunette. Emma told her pet that when she was ready she had earned a big reward.  
  
"Reward?" Regina said perking up.   
  
"Oh yes, Baby Girl. I plan to take you to the other extreme, more orgasms than you can handle." Emma grinned wickedly.  
  
"Obviously you do not know me at all, there is no such thing. There are never enough."  
  
"Be careful, dear brat. I may take you up on that challenge."  
  
"Why didn't she want me?" Regina asked in a small voice a tear tipping over the lashes of her left eye.   
  
"She did. Believe me, she did. But I pushed you way beyond anything you ever did before and she could see the reaction setting in. Red is a good domme that is why she is a Mistress. She did not want to push you into a shutdown."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is a point when you get a sub into sub-space then you push too far and they end up emotionally hurt," Emma said petting her neck. "I had gotten you to a very vulnerable place and if Red had used your mouth it may have felt like rape after you recovered."  
  
"Okay." Regina still sounded small. Emma continued to rub her. "That hurt, Madam."   
  
"It was supposed to, brat."   
  
"You don't hurt me that bad normally."  
  
"Because at the office it is a game. I was hoping to break down some walls today. When you are doing demo things get painful."  
  
"Why? Why break down my walls? Don't you like me the way I am?" Regina asked.  
  
"Of course I like you the way you are, but I would like to think that there may be more here than a literal slap and tickle. I have never met anyone more in tune with me sexually, and I would like to build on that. But when things get too emotional you get sarcastic and hide behind sex. Therefore I brought you to the club, not really intending to get you in this state but the opportunity presented and I took it. The way that you were staring at that bench... I knew that you were intrigued, then you went after Red and I decided, means plus opportunity was the equation for success."  
  
"Madam, I am sorry for the way that I behaved toward Mistress Red. I did not mean to embarrass you." Regina said truly repentant.   
  
"If I am honest, I was more proud than embarrassed. I really do like the brat, darling. I love the sassy things that you say, not just because they give me the excuse to spank that lovely ass, but because they make me laugh. Being around you is like drinking champagne, bubbly and refreshing."  
  
Regina giggled shyly. "Thank you. I have never felt safer or stronger than I do with you."  
  
"What say, we go home. Back to my place. I believe that I owe you a reward."  
  
"Yes, you do Madam. I endured a lot from you... I will endeavor to endure much more at your house."  
  
Regina and Emma made their way from the club, closer than they ever been before. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird for Regina Mills to have her boss rubbing healing lotion into her ass. Normally, Emma Swan did not get rough enough to merit such luxurious treatment, but tonight at the Club she had gone well beyond anything that Regina had ever experienced. The cathartic release that had come from it had been the most shocking part for her.   
  
Emma smiled as Regina purred and lifted into her gentle touch. She had been worried that she had gone too far when they had gotten in the car and Regina could not sit without wincing. So as soon as she had the brunette back to her apartment she stripped Regina of her erection inducing catholic school girl outfit and began rubbing her abused posterior with healing oils.  
  
Regina pondered her surroundings as Emma worked her magic. It was a nice penthouse apartment in a gentrifying area of the city. The views were fantastic even if the streets were still a bit rough. Her bosses decorating spoke to quality and comfort. Overstuffed, suede sofa sectional with recliners built in. An ottoman the size of a dance floor. Massive flat screen that took up the entire wall over the fireplace.   
  
Emma’s bed was the kicker. An over-sized California King with a wrought iron headboard that curled to form circles in various places. There were circles attached to the footboard in 4 spots too. It seemed very industrial until you sank into the fluffy comforter and pillows. There was an odd multi-tiered ottoman in padded leather near the wall that did not seem to have a purpose.   
  
"Regina, I am going to run a bath. You just lay here and relax." Emma said capping the oil and heading to the bathroom. Regina stretched and sank even lower into the comforter. She didn't mean to but she nodded off waiting for her boss to return.  
  
Emma stood over Regina and smiled at the marks marring her pet’s satin flesh. She was not one that usually liked leaving marks but there was something about the way Regina had taken the punishment that made the marks seem like a source of pride to her. Regina didn't stir as she ran her pale hand over her from shoulder to calf, but when she gave her pet’s ass a sharp smack she popped up real quick.  
  
"You bath is ready, little one."  
  
"Oh, thanks. I will go take that bath. Yes, Madam." Regina said trying to clear the fog in her head. She stumbled off the bed and into the bathroom. The tub was massive with a window that faced the west, she could imagine it was amazing to watch the sunset over the city while you sip wine. Emma didn't seem like a bath taker to her, so this must be to charm the ladies.   
  
Regina sank into the frothy bubbles and hot water slowly wincing as her tender ass broke the water plane. She sighed blissfully as she lay back in the lavender and lilac scented water. The bubbles surrounded her like a cloud. She looked up when Emma’s pants hit the floor.   
  
"Move forward."  
  
"You're joining me?" Regina asked shyly.  
  
"Of course, how else am I going to wash your back... your front... your hair..."  
  
"Oh, my. This is some first class pampering." The brunette purred.  
  
"You mouth with soap if need be."  
  
"I will behave. I promise." Regina scoffed.  
  
"Good girl," Emma said sliding in behind her. She grabbed the soap and created a lather in her big strong hands. She started with her whore’s shoulders and began to massage. Emma could have given licensed masseur a run for the money. She worked Regina over slowly taking time to work out knots as she moved down her spine. Then she pulled her employee tight against her muscular body and began working on the front of her. Emma’s careful soaping of Regina’s belly and breasts was sinful. When she started massaging Regina’s breasts in full the younger woman started to get very turned on. But the Latina made not move to elevate her arousal. Emma washed her legs and buttocks with the same soothing massage but she used extra care on her pussy. The blonde washed and massaged each dip and valley, each hollow and curve. Regina felt so clean, she imagined she could serve dinner down there. She tried to arch into her boss’s hand but Emma moved away and dunked her in the water. Regina came up sputtering.  
  
Emma laughed. "Time to wash your hair."  
  
Regina glared at her over her shoulder but turned her back when Emma raised her eyebrow at her in warning. She shivered at that look. She sat there and patiently waited for her boss to do as she liked.   
  
Emma’s big hands and strong fingers made the washing of her hair a more sensual experience she had ever imagined. The deep circles and light scratch of her fingers over her scalp made her want to live in this bathtub. The beautifully scented shampoo, with the luxuriant lather, added to the richness of the moment. The blonde did not do half measure. Emma shampooed twice before she gently combed the conditioner through her hair. She played with each strand as she coated her hair in healing conditioner. When the blonde finished she stood and pulled her up with her. Emma hustled her into the walk-in shower and began to rinse her. Regina was so relaxed and pampered she was beginning to feel cloudy.   
  
Emma pulled her out of the shower and dried her thoroughly. She moved her back into the bedroom, pulled on a pair of pajama pants and sat her on the bed while she combed her hair. The blonde separated her hair into 3 sections and quickly braided it. Emma smiled as she bent down and kissed her shoulder.   
  
"Now, close your eyes," Emma said jumping off the bed. "No falling asleep and no peeking."   
  
Regina obediently closed her eyes and waited. She heard shuffling, a door opening, a thunk, a door closing, more shuffling. Regina bit her lip trying to keep herself from peeking.   
  
Emma stood before her and grasped her shoulders forcing her to stand up. "Eyes closed, sweet girl." Emma moved her about then stood close behind Regina watching her making sure she wasn't cheating. Emma ran her hands languidly from her shoulders to her hands, back up and down her sides, over her hips. Regina shifted. "Stand still."  
  
Emma moved down over her pet’s legs, to her ankles then moved her hands so she was grazing the front of her legs as she moved back up, her fingers tickling over the inside of her tanned thighs. She caught Emma’s breathe as she neared the juncture hoping for that soft graze across her mound. No such luck. She moved to her hipbones up over her belly and as the blonde neared her breast she tilted to get her touch where she needed it. Emma moved her hand too quick for the motion to work and gave her ass a sharp slap.   
  
"No, no, no you naughty girl. Don't move. My time, my choice, my control."  
  
"Yes, Madam," Regina said with a quiver. Emma's hands settled back on her belly, she stroked up the sides caressing the outside curve of her breast. Emma shifted direction and danced over the underside. The brunette whimpered and held still. Emma settled her hands fully over Regina's breasts and began to pull tenderly at her erect nipples. The blonde’s caresses became rougher as she pulled and tweaked her flesh. Regina moaned and fought to stay still.   
  
"Open your eyes," Emma whispered in her ear.   
  
Regina opened her eyes and took a second to adjust to the lighting change. Then she saw it. Sitting on the odd shaped ottoman like a _sacrificial altar_ was an odd contraption. It looked like a _rounded top black box_ with a _dildo_ sticking out from the top. There were cords coming out the front and the back and a control box attached to the front cord. Brown eyes gazed at it in puzzlement.  
  
"It is a _Sybian_ ," Emma said chuckling at the look on her whore’s face.  
  
"I think I have heard of that but no clue..."  
  
"Well, it is not like you need to know what it is to sit on it. Come on sweet slut. Time for your reward."  
  
Emma showed her how to climb the ottoman. The ottoman was positioned so that Regina was kneeling on either side of the box. If the _Sybian_ were turned the other way she would be able to stand due to the lower edges of the ottoman.  
  
"I designed the furniture so that you do not have to kneel on the floor. You can use it comfortably and when your legs start cramping from extended use we just turn it so you can _stretch_." Emma explained.

Emma helped her office whore straddle the machine then positioned the dildo so that it lined up with her slick hole. Regina slid slowly down the length of the faux cock. There was a front part of the cock that had small rubber nubs dotting it. The nubs covered about 6 inches by 1 inch in front of her and when Emma pressed her down fully on the cock they pushed Regina’s _labia_ apart and rested against her clit. Regina was looking at the machine and did not notice Emma retrieve a belt. The blonde circled her waist with the belt and connected 4 straps from each side to rings dangling from the belt. The blonde cinched the _straps_ tight and when she was done Regina could not move from the waist down.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Full... nervous... fine."  
  
"Good girl. let me know if your legs start to cramp."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Emma stepped over to the control box. "We are going to start slow." She said.  
  
Emma turned a knob and the machine made a whirring sound and the cock inside Regina began to move. The young brunette could not tell the direction of movement but it was not going deeper and was hitting everything inside. She moaned softly. It felt nice.   
  
"Regina, I want you to look at me. I want you to keep watching me."  
  
Regina nodded and bit her lip. Emma touched another dial and the nubs resting against her clit started to dance. Regina's eyes went wide and she glanced down at the machine. Suddenly the vibration and whirling stopped.   
  
"I said, watch me. When you behave you get your reward." Emma said with a cock of her eyebrow. Regina looked back at her and kept her eyes glued to her. "Very good. Tell me when you are about to cum. Ask me for permission before you do. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Madam." Regina nodded.  
  
Emma started the machine. She slowly increased both the rotation and the vibration until they were at half power. Regina was moaning trying to keep her eyes on her.   
  
"I am close." Regina moaned. "May I _cum_ Madam?"  
  
"No," Emma said turning off the machine. "That is the one you miss because you disobeyed me. You see how this works?"  
  
Regina nodded. She was panting from the desire. She was going to be on her best behavior from here on in.   
  
"Now because you were so good today, I want to give you a very special treat but to get there you need to build it up. So we are going to edge for 6 minutes. I want you to gauge how close you are to orgasm and rate your level on a scale of 1 to 10. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Madam." Regina nodded.   
  
"When you get to nine you need to tell me. When I ask where you are you need to answer me and remember this is only for 6 minutes."  
  
"Okay, I understand. I am ready." Regina inhaled deeply and exhaled hard as the machine came to life. Again she built her up until the machine was at half power. "Nine!"  
  
Again Emma shut it off. Regina panted with the exertion. Emma turned it back on and began again. The blonde would periodically ask her for a number and when she screamed nine, the process would start over. Nine was getting closer and closer each time. Regina was _sweating_ and ready to _cry._ Emma started the machine. When the controls were at _1/3 power_ Regina _screamed_ nine, but this time instead of cutting off the machine Emma revved it to half power.

Regina screamed. "Can I cum?" Just before the world exploded into dazzling stars and her body convulsed with the biggest orgasm in recorded history.  
  
"You did not wait for permission, but you did ask. I am very proud of you, little slut." Emma shut down the machine and stood close to her. Emma kissed Regina’s lips gently, she tangled her hands in her black hair and purred.   
  
"That was the best reward ever," Regina whispered, her eyes shining in _gratitude_.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, that was not the reward. That was just a piece. I do not think you understand how proud you made me today. You will understand by the end though of that I am sure." Emma's smile had an evil glint to it and Regina swallowed. This reward was going to be as hard to endure as the _spanking_ had, she could tell.  
  
Emma stepped back and grabbed the controller. "Time to reward you."  
  
Emma started at half power. The electric shock moved through Regina’s entire body. The rub on her sensitized clit was almost too much. It was not long before Regina was screaming Nine!.  
  
"Cum baby," Emma said. Regina tumbled, but this time instead of turning it off Emma turned it up as she convulsed. Regina wanted to escape so she tried to rise up off the machine, but she was strapped tight. She tried to tilt to get her clit off the nubs but again she was not mobile enough to be successful.   
  
"Oh fuck, can I cum?" Regina moaned as another orgasm approached.   
  
"Cum slut. Cum for me." Emma said twisting the vibration knob down. Regina squeaked and pressed down harder on the nubs trying to chase the orgasm that was right there.

Emma laughed and turned it up. The nubs fully pressed to Regina’s clit began to shake like a Harley Davidson causing her to explode. The cum was shooting out around the cock spraying the ottoman, carpet.   
  
"No more." Regina moaned as the machine vibrated against her _over-sensitized_ clit.  
  
"Baby we are just starting." Emma chuckled. "But I will give you a distraction to help." Emma pulled down the front of her pajama pants and let her engorged cock loose. She stepped up on the side of the ottoman which put her at the perfect height to feed Regina her throbbing dick.   
  
Regina knew that this was a sanity lifeline. She began sucking Emma as she had never sucked before. Emma was still holding the controls and used them. The blonde maxed out the rotation and varied the vibration. Up and down, up and down, with the stroke of Regina’s mouth. When Emma realized the pattern, she forced her entire length down her throat and held it there. The machine buzzed Regina happily into another orgasm.

Regina moaned loudly against Emma’s cock and moved back. Instead of turning it down Emma pressed on Regina’s shoulder and held her hard against the nubs. Regina felt the orgasm take on new heights and start to crash again. Emma turned it up and the orgasm cranked up with it.   
  
Regina's pussy contracted so hard that the whirling motor audibly slowed. It was the orgasm from hell... heaven... she... She had no idea but it was so good it hurt. All of her muscles contracted tight then in a rush they released. The flood of _cum spraying out_ around the Sybian was _biblical_. Regina began to squeak.   
  
Emma took mercy on her and turned down the vibration to about 10%. Emma prodded Regina’s cheek with her still erect cock. Regina looked up at her with an "are-you-serious" look. Emma quickly ramped the vibration to full power. Regina screamed and swallowed her cock. Emma again turned it down, only to 20% this time.   
  
Emma groaned as Regina worked her cock with her magically little mouth. Regina sighed as the pleasant buzz tingled through her well-stimulated clit. She hummed happily up and down Emma’s cock, stroking her with her tongue. Emma began slowly turning up the vibration. So slowly that Regina did not notice until she was actively humping the machine looking for the orgasm that it promised.  
  
When Emma placed her hands on Regina’s shoulders and pressed down, that was when the brunette noticed. The rubber nestled along her labia was beginning to chafe. The delicate skin felt burned and raw.   
  
Regina pulled off Emma’s cock with a pop. "Ow, Ow, ow!" Regina cried  
  
"Okay little one, one more and you can get off the machine."  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"I know, sweet thing. But for me. Bare down and cum for me." Emma whispered petting her whore's face.   
  
Emma set it on rocket launch, pressed Regina into the vibration and let the magic machine do its good work. It was not long that Regina was convulsing in a painful, powerful, and highly satisfying orgasm. The added element of taking on the pain for Emma was a new erotic twist that fired something deep within her.  
  
Emma smiled broadly at Regina's dedication to her needs. She went farther for her and she loved it. Emma shut the machine down and untied her. Regina fell into her arms and let her carry her to the bed. Emma laid her across the bed and began kissing her, moving with languor down her body, stopping here or there to pay homage to her erogenous zones. Regina twisted in the heat of her desire.   
  
When the blonde reached the apex of her thighs she saw the swollen clit and engorged labia. There were _red patches_ along the lips of Regina's pussy that made Emma _smirk_. She lowered her head and began placing kisses, licks, small bites and sucking pressure over the entirety of Regina’s cunt. The brunette whimpered and moaned at the thorough attention that Emma was paying her. So when the blonde rose over her and slammed balls deep into her inflamed heat Regina instantly cried out and orgasmed.  
  
"Such a good girl," Emma said pounding into her. "So proud of my little brat."  
  
Emma slowed her thrust as she brushed her fingers through her pet’s hair. Regina opened her eyes and found her staring into her master’s soul. Instead of hiding and masking her emotions Regina reveled in the connection.   
  
Emma breathed her in as her walls feel before her. Regina stared into her eyes as she once again reached the crest. Emma groaned and followed her into the bliss.   
  
Emma cuddled Regina into her arms and let the night fall over them in a warm cocoon. They fell asleep atop the new plateau of their relationship.

________________________________________________________________

End.


End file.
